


Unconditionally

by iranoutofstars



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iranoutofstars/pseuds/iranoutofstars
Summary: Set before 1x11, Josie comes back from Europe and Penelope asks her to meet.





	1. Home sweet home

Josie walked nervously towards the place where she was supposed to meet Penelope, still not sure whether she was doing the right thing.

Since their kiss the day of her birthday party, it had been harder and harder for her to deny her feelings for the raven-haired. She had hoped that her time in Europe with her mother, away from her entracing ex would make her ever present feelings grow quieter, instead they only grew back as strong as ever, like a bad plant that she was incapable of extirpate.

It had almost felt like they were back together by the amount of texts exchanged during their time separated. Josie had tried to stop replying, she really did, but there was something inside of her that prevented her from ignoring the incoming texts and day after day her  monosyllabic answers turned into actual messages, as if she really was engaged in the conversation (which she was, not that she was willing to admit that).

So when the time to go back to school came, the brunette felt both anxious and excited at the idea of seeing Penelope again, because of course, when the dark-haired witch had asked her to come and see her on the first night back, she felt incapable of denying her.

So there she was, walking slowly towards the woods, still unsure whether she was going to be cold towards the other girl or if she was going to kiss her. It was really a fifty-fifty chance at that point.

As soon as she reached the first line of trees and she saw tiny Christmas lights adorning the branches, her resolve started to crumble. She immediately knew who had put them up.

Many things could be said about Penelope Park, but that she wasn't romantic wasn't one of them.

When she got to the small clearing that used to be their place, Josie was surprised to see that her ex girlfriend wasn't the only one there.

Penelope was standing in the middle, looking as gorgeous as ever, surrounded by six other witches that Josie recognized from school, they were all holding candles and knowing smiles.

"Ehm, if you called me here to sacrifice me, I'm gonna have to decline." The brunette said with a nervous chuckle, she really had no idea what was happening.

The raven-haired walked towards her, gentle smile on her face and hands outstretched for her to take.

"Josie," she said softly, then she nodded towards the other witches who closed their eyes to concentrate and started whispering something that Josie couldn't quite catch.

Suddenly thousands of tiny, sparkly lights fluttered all around them. They were so bright  and vivid that they managed to chase away the darkness of the cold night, illuminating the clearing as if it was plain day.

Josie turned around to take it all in, mouth slack open, surprised and overwhelmed by the beautiful spectacle.

"Welcome home." Penelope whispered in her ear, giving the girl time to gather her thoughts.

Josie hated to admit it, but right then, with her irresistible ex and surrounded by the innumerable lights that looked like stars floating around them, she really did feel at home.

She closed her eyes briefly and sighed deeply, feeling Penelope's arms sneak around her from behind to hold her close.

"How can you still make me feel so safe and good even after all you've put me through?" She asked barely above a whisper, noticing the other witches leaving.

"That's because we are meant to be together." The raven-haired replied against the side of her face, resisting the sudden urge to kiss her.

Josie turned around quickly, staring deep into her eyes as if she was looking for something.

"You can't just..." The brunette tried to say.

"I know, Jojo, I know I've screwed up things for us, but I thought that maybe..." Penelope started to say, but then she stopped. She took a deep breath, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "The past few weeks, since our kiss, almost felt like old times and I thought maybe you could give me a second chance?" She rephrased, hoping to sound less like she was begging (although she was).

Josie looked at her deeply once more.

"You think that just because we kissed and exchanged a few texts we are back together?" The twin asked with a type of anger she didn't even know she could muster.

"No, of course not, but maybe..." Penelope tried again.

"Maybe what?" Josie demanded finally liberating herself from the other girl's hold. "Maybe you would do some cheap trick with some lights and I would fall back at your feet?" She pushed. She knew that what she just said was simply out of spite, but she hadn't forgotten how much pain her ex had put her through.

Those alluring eyes and enticing lips where the cause of it all, she was sure of it. They were intoxicating and addictive, maybe they were enchanted. Like, literally. That would explain a lot actually, like her costant inability to resist them.

Penelope was starting to panic, she could see the situation spin out of control and the girl of her dreams slip through her fingers. That was not how things were supposed to go.

"Ok, ok," she said frantically, desperately trying to convince the other girl to stay just a little while longer.

"Give me one date, please." She begged, she couldn't bring herself to care about how pathetic she sounded. She needed Josie in her life again, she longed to be able to hold her and kiss her and be able to tell her how beautiful she looked every day. "One date, I'll bring you to your favorite restaurant. You know, the one on the edge of the woods." The witch added, taking a hold of the other girl's hands, her voice softer, not as desperate, but just as hopeful. "I'll tell you everything, give me a chance to explain. No lies, just what I was thinking. And at the end of the night you can decide whether to give me a second chance or not." She proposed.

Josie thought about it for a long moment. Her heart was screaming at her to say yes, but her mind was resisting the impulse.

One date couldn't hurt and finally getting an explanation would be good for her, maybe it could give her some closure.

"Ok," she agreed.

Penelope's smile couldn't have been brighter if she had tried.

"Ok," she mirrored. "But you have to actually listen to everything and remember that I love you." The witch said.

The twin was momentarily taken aback, she hadn't heard those words in a very long time and even if they were tugging at her heart in beautiful ways, the reasonable part of her brain was doubting the sincerity of those words.

"Sure," she muttered, expressing with her tone her lack of confidence.

"I do, Jojo, I really do." The raven-haired confirmed taking a step closer.

"Actions speak louder, Penelope." Josie said, putting some more distance between them. "And your actions broke my heart repeatedly in the past year. I'll listen to you at dinner, but I want the whole truth and not these empty lines just to get me back." She added coldly.

Penelope felt like she was going to scream, she felt like shouting just how much she loved the other girl, out of frustration if nothing else.

She wanted to scream at her how much love her actions actually demonstrated, all those things she did in the shadows just because she cared for her. She couldn't blame Josie, though, the girl didn't know about all of it, that was the problem with being a mastermind behind people's backs: they were unaware.

Instead, she took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. She decided to focus on the small victory she had just obtained, instead of wallowing in the hurt Josie's words had just caused her.

They would discuss all of that at dinner, she thought.

"Pick me up at 7 pm Saturday." Josie said over her shoulder as she made her way back towards the school.

"Goodnight." The raven-haired replied in a soft voice.

Josie didn't answer, but she turned around and gave her one long, lingering look before disappearing into the woods.

Penelope's head was running a mile per hour as she walked back to her room. She was aware that her actions had hurt Josie a lot, but she hadn't anticipated that her anger would prevent her from seeing just how much she truly loved the brunette. How could Josie not see that every calculated and strategic move she made was for her benefit?

Penelope wanted so badly to blame Lizzie for all of it, for their break up, for Josie's lack of confidence and energies, for poisoning the well against her and for everything else, but she knew that she had to take responsibility for a lot of it too. No matter how well-intentioned her actions were or how much her hand had been forced, she still made the decision, she was the one who pulled the trigger and it was about time to fix the damage she had caused.


	2. Just one kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the date Penelope expected...

Saturday came sooner than Penelope expected.

Everything was ready. Or at least for the most part. She had the reservation at the restaurant, she had her outfit picked out, she even had half a speech ready, she also had a lot of nerves.

The raven-haired never got nervous, except when it came to a certain brunette. She never got sweet or mushy either, but somehow Josie inevitably reduced her to a nervous, mushy mess and Penelope had to admit that she was ok with it. She had accepted it, as long as Josie was the only one to see it.

The witch moved slowly through the empty hallways towards the twins' room, clenching her hands at her sides and then wiping them on the sleeveless dress to dry them from the sweat.

She knocked twice, firmly, sure and then she waited patiently for the door to open, only it never did.

Penelope frowned, after a few minutes she knocked again, a little less confident this time. Still no answer.  
She checked the time: 7.20 pm. She checked the date (just to be sure): Saturday. She checked her messages, in case she had missed one from Josie that said she wasn't feeling well or some other excuse, but her inbox was empty.

She frowned again.

Could Josie have actually stood her up?

She knew the girl was mad at her, but she had promised her, she wouldn't go back on her word, would she?

For the first time in a very long time, Penelope didn't know what to do, she hadn't even consider the possibility that maybe Josie would stand her up.

What was she supposed to do? Wait outside of her room for a little while longer? Go look for her? Or just pack up her pride and her broken heart and just go back to her room?

Before she could make a calculated decision, she heard a loud crash. So powerful that it felt like the whole school trembled because of it.

Penelope looked around, confused. No one was there, most people were still out of the school grounds due to the monster threat.

Her feet moved before her mind could process it. She was going towards the noise, possibly towards the danger in a sleeveless dress and four inches heels. What could possibly go wrong?

The witch quickly realized that there were many other noises coming from the common room, less loud, but still disheartening.

She opened the big, heavy doors out of pure curiosity and comforted by the idea that whatever it was it might take her mind away from her present predicament.

She had barely any time to take in the scene in front of her, before she had to duck to avoid a dagger flying towards her head.

Crunched down behind the bannister, she saw Lizzie and Josie hiding behind a fallen table. Hope, Landon and Alaric, instead, were taking cover behind one of the massive shelves.

A green, gigantic monster was in the center of the room and was throwing daggers without even looking.

Everyone was screaming at her, but her momentary state of shock was making the task of understanding any of what they were saying more difficult than ever.

The witch looked over to Josie, who looked frightened, her heart broke a little at the sight. She would never want to see that look on the girl's face. Her gaze moved towards Alaric, who was pointing at her, telling her to join the twins behind the table to be protected.

She nodded and he put his hand up, showing three fingers.

She got ready.

Two.

She shuffled closer to the few stairs she had to run down to get to the twins.

One.

Alaric moved out from his hiding spot to shoot at the monster and get his attention, while Penelope ran as fast as she could, stopping ungracefully next to Josie.

"I didn't bail on our date, I just got... Sidetracked." The brunette said right away, as if it was the most important thing for her to know. The other witch smiled, taking in Josie's pretty green dress and her light make up.

"I can see that." Penelope replied without being able to contain the glint of happiness shimmering in her eyes.

"Wait, date?!" Lizzie asked with a mixture of disgust and disbelief in her voice.

"You look beautiful, by the way." The raven-haired said in a whisper, before glancing back at Alaric.

"Thank you, you too." Josie replied trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Ok, so how do we kill this monster?" Penelope asked, anxious to get back to their date, maybe, if they hurried, they could still make their reservation.

"Whatever kills humans should do it." The blonde replied annoyed. "We still can't get too close to do it, though, and there's not enough magic for us to syphon to help Hope." She added.

"Oh well, good thing I'm here, then." Penelope said cheekily taking out her phone. "You can syphon me and we attack together."

"This is a very inappropriate time for a selfie, Penelope and my hair look like shit, so don't post it." Lizzie said noticing what she was doing.

The raven-haired ignored the twin and kept typing away.

Josie peeked curiosly at the messages looking at the screen from over Penelope's shoulder. The girl was texting Hope, telling her the idea.

The plan was simple enough: they would attack the monster together with all they had, hopefully the joined attack of the four witches would be enough to blast the annoying dagger thrower into a million pieces.

"Ok," the raven-haired said putting away her phone and moving to stand between the two girls. "As soon as Hope starts chanting, you syphon the magic from me and do the same." She added offering them her hands, Josie was quick to take it, interlacing their fingers together with a shy smile. Lizzie was more reluctant, holding her limb tentatively, as if she was trying to touch less skin possible. Penelope rolled her eyes and tightened her hold on the blonde's hand.

Soon enough they were chanting the words for the powerful spell, using all the magic they could muster against the monster, which started to rumble and shake, clearly affected by the spell. The four witches raised their voices, putting more power into their chanting and conveying it onto their outstretched hands.

The monster screamed in pain and anger, its skin began to crack. Uncountable little fissures formed on its body and a brighter shade of green shone through the cracks. After a few agonizing moments it exploded into a million pieces with a loud bang and one last dagger.

Everyone in the room was too taken by the sudden explosion to notice that the monster had managed to make one last throw before being defeated.

Penelope only noticed the weapon at the last minute, when nothing but instinct could help, she didn't have time to think or consider what she was doing, she just jumped in front of Josie to shield her with her body.

To the raven-haired the whole scene felt in slow motion and sped up at the same time, if such a thing could make sense. One second she was about to celebrate their victory, the one after that she was falling to the ground loudly due to the force of the blow. The few moments in the middle were just a blur. She knew that when the dagger first penetrated her skin she didn't scream, too shocked to even realize she had been hit, but then, on the ground, the pain hit her full force and her mind suddenly became foggy.

Josie snapped out of her state of shock incredibly fast and she immediately fell on her knees next to Penelope.

"No, no, no!" She muttered while moving the other girl's head on her lap, caressing her hair.

The dagger was seated deeply into the raven-haired's shoulder, the blood spilled out staining the hem of the girl's dress. The position of the wound didn't seem life threatening, but Josie couldn't see anything with all the blood.

"What- what do I do? Do I take out the dagger or not?" The brunette asked looking around, searching her father's eyes for help.

Alaric kneeled down next to his daughter and looked at the wound as well, he sighed deeply and looked over at Landon, his face didn't give Josie any confidence in what Landon was about to say.

"It's just her shoulder, she'll be fine, right?" Josie asked again noticing the look between the two. She hadn't even realized that she was combing her fingers through Penelope's hair. She wasn't even thinking about the fact that she was supposed to hate the girl who was agonizing on the floor. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she had yet to look the witch's face, too scared of what she might see.

"Guys, do you mind do something about it? Hurts like hell." The raven-haired managed to say out between pained breaths.

"I'll go call the nurse." Lizzie said running out of the library before anyone could stop her.

Before Josie could even realize it, they were all packed in the infirmary around the bed where a shaking Penelope had been laid. The nurse worked fast on cleaning up the wound from the blood so they could see it more clearly, but Josie almost hoped she hadn't, because the sight wasn't reassuring at all.

The flash around the laceration was colored black and it didn't look healthy at all.

"What's that? What is going on?" The brunette asked, clutching the raven-haired's hand tightly.

"That is a sign that the flesh is dying." The nurse said coldly, as if the occurrence was normal, as if it didn't mean that the young witch was in grave danger.

Landon breathed out loudly and Josie looked at him hastily.

"What do you know?" She asked in an accusatory manner.

"The- the monster's daggers are laced with venom." Landon said with a solemn expression painted on his face, he was the one who had done all the research, he was the one who was supposed to have all the information and solutions.

"Ok," Josie said slowly. "Where's the antidote?"

Landon didn't answer and the girl felt his dad put a hand on her shoulder.

A heavy silence fell on everyone present, while everyone trying to digest the news.

Penelope closed her eyes, sconsolated. Two tears silently fell into her hair.

"No!" Josie said firmly, taking a step back, her hand slipping from Penelope's. "No!" She added again looking in disbelief between Alaric and Landon. "No, no! There must be a way!"

"Jojo," Penelope tried to get the girl's attention, but the brunette was too wrapped in her own head to listen.

"Go call MG or any other vampire, give her the blood, she'll heal." She said with a desperate light in her eyes.

"I'm afraid that won't help in this case," Landon said with a gloom expression.

"Well, even if it doesn't work she'll come back!" Josie almost shouted and everyone in the room held their breath at seeing the girl that distressed, she looked like she was about to lose it.

"No," Penelope said firmly. "If I die I want to die and not become a vampire!" She expressed clearly.

"Who cares, at least you'll still be alive!" Josie shot back before she could think.

"Jojo," Penelope whispered softly, reaching out to take the brunette's hand again. "It's gonna be ok," she added with a soft and pained smile.

Josie finally looked down to gaze at the girl, who even with her dress stained with blood and her smudged make up and messy hair she was still incredibly beautiful. How could she just give up like that?

"That's bullshit!" She said through the tears that she could no longer contain. "Don't tell me it's gonna be ok!" She sobbed. "It can't... It's not..." She took a shaky breath, struggling to express what she wanted to say. "It's not gonna be ok if you are not here!" She whispered placing a hand on her cheek.

Everyone in the room tried hard to contain their tears and look away at the same time. It felt like they were intruding in a heartbreaking moment between the two girls.

"Kiss me," Penelope said as a request that came out more as a plead, as if her kiss could fix everything.

"Please, one last time, kiss me." She asked again through the tears that were blurring her vision.

"No, no, don't say that! Don't you dare say goodbye!" Josie replied with broken breaths.

"Actually," Landon said with a pensive look on his face. "Do it!" He pointed at Josie and four heads turned towards him, giving him stern looks.

"Creep much?" Lizzie muttered with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, Josie, I'm serious, kiss her!" He added. "It might help, kiss her!" He almost shouted.

Josie still looked unconvinced, but if there was even a slight chance it could work, she was definitely going to take it.

She bent down, hovering just slightly above Penelope's lips, their shaggered breaths mixing. She couldn't help but let her eyes trail over the other girl's face, tracing every inch of sweaty skin, she couldn't deny it anymore and now it might have been too late. There, only few millimeters apart, facing the raven-haired's death, Josie couldn't deny that her heart belonged to Penelope Park. No matter how much she claimed to hate her, she didn't. No matter how much she said she was over her, she wasn't. She was still too busy being helplessly in love to harbour any other feeling.

So she closed the space between them, almost desperately, as if she needed the kiss just as much as the other girl.

She relished in the familiar feeling of enclosing those plum lips with her own, thrived at the sensation of Penelope's tongue on her upper lip.

Josie wanted nothing more than to get lost in the kiss, forget everything that was going on around them and just give in, but the strong grip at the pit of her stomach didn't let her. The girl pulled back reluctantly, eyes glazed over with tears and love, she was sure Penelope could make everybody fall at her feet with just one kiss, it was impossible to resist her.

Penelope looked as lost as she felt after that kiss, they didn't need to say anything to know it was true.

Josie had to admit that every kiss with Penelope felt incredible, it was like being swept away by a tornado and spinning out of control while being grounded by the girl's hands on her body. It didn't make any sense and yet it made all the sense in the world. It was electrifying and it shook her deeply every time. The raven-haired was capable of putting every ounce of passion with just one simple touch and it left Josie dizzy and gasping for air every time.

Yet, somehow, that kiss felt different... Felt more, almost hightened; as if the threat of sudden death was amplifying the passion expressed in that intimate gesture. Or maybe it was the fact that they have been denying themselves the feeling for way too long. Josie wasn't sure, but she knew that, just like a drug, it would have been nearly impossible for her to refrain from kissing the other girl again.

Alaric cleared his throat from his daughter's side and the girl was suddenly brought back to reality. She blinked twice, still finding difficult to tear her eyes away from the raven-haired's.

"Did it work?" She asked finally, her voice hoarse.

The nurse leaned closer to Penelope's shoulder and gently pulled away the bandage that was covering it, the skin around the laceration was back to a rosy color, looking healthy again.

The nurse poked the flash, making Penelope hiss in pain and clench her hand in a tight fist. Josie immediately reached out to hold her hand, calming the other witch instantly.

"Yeah, the wound looks healthy. I'll have to run some tests to make sure, but it doesn't appear life threatening anymore." She confirmed and finally everybody in the room was able to release a long, relieved sigh.

Josie and Penelope smiled at each other with longing eyes, they were really hoping for some privacy, but the other four people in the room didn't seem too incline in leaving just yet.

"I guess I really owe you that dinner now," Penelope said playing with the other girl's fingers. "You know, since you saved my life and all..."

"Yeah, about that, how exactly did I save her life?" Josie asked turning to look at her father and Landon in search of an explanation.

The two men looked at each other and then the younger one of the two cleared his throat.

"Well, ehm, the books I researched in weren't very clear on that, they were really vague and all, but it would appear that only a kiss between two people who genuinely love each other can defeat the poison..." He explained. "The book said something about how pure and unconditional love could save from the worst fate." He added awkwardly, trying his best to avoid everybody's gaze.

Josie immediately froze. That must have been a joke.

When all eyes fell on her, she felt cornered, she quickly retracted her hand from Penelope's.

"I don't..." She started saying, embarrassed. Her father's eyebrow shot up, as if it was daring her to finish the sentence, she realized there was no point in denying it then. The poison was gone, she could make up all the excuses she could think of, but the facts were there for everyone to see.

She tried to ignore the look of disappointment on her sister's face when her hand slipped into Penelope's, tried to focus on the bright smile on the raven-haired's instead.

"Yeah, apparently this monster prays on the lonely." Landon added, just to try and get rid of the awkwardness in the room.

"Well, what a bitch!" Lizzie blurted out, bitter about the fact that if it had been her, she wouldn't have been as lucky as Penelope.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Hope concurred.

"Well, thankfully that wasn't the case with you, Penelope." Alaric said with a tight smile on his face, all that had happened that evening was a close call. Too close for his liking. The only reason why none of his students were dead was just due to pure luck, but what about the next monster? Things had to change.

"Well, as entertaining all of this is, the girl needs to rest. Ms Saltzman might have fight off the venom, but this girl still has a wound to heal from." The nurse said pushing everybody towards the exit.

"Right, feel better." Alaric said agreeing with the small, stern lady and nodding towards the raven-haired.

"Thank you Dr Saltzman." The girl replied with a shy smile.

Josie remained at her place, next to the bed, gripping a little bit tighter the hand she was holding.

"The same goes for you, Josie. You can visit tomorrow." The nurse said again showing her the door.

"But.. I..." Josie tried to protest, she really needed to talk to Penelope, but the nurse didn't seem too incline in letting her stay, she huffed and pouted. "Can I at least have a second?" She asked annoyed.

The woman rolled her eyes, but agreed, leaving the two alone.

"Don't worry, Jojo, I'm not going anywhere." Penelope said with a soft, amused smile on her lips.

"You better not, I won't forgive you if you die of infection or something as stupid as that!" She joked, trying to mask how worried she actually still felt.

They remained in silence for a moment, both wanted to say too many things, but knew there wasn't time for that right then, so they just looked at each other, eyes roaming over every detail of the other's expression.

Josie was the first one to lower her gaze, feeling self conscious under the other witch's stare.

"I guess this is the part where I say goodnight, then." Josie asked softly, blushing hard.

Penelope smiled, endeared at the sight.

"No," she said. "If we had gone to our date, this would be the part were I walked you back to your room and kissed you goodnight." She corrected confidently.

"Oh, our date went that well, ah?" Josie asked with a soft chuckle.

"Oh yeah, you loved the restaurant, the food was amazing, you ordered the pasta but ended up eating my lasagna, you listened to my explanation and realized that I wasn't lying and I really do love you." She explained with a happy grin. "Oh and you loved the company." She added as if she had just remembered the most important part.

Josie laughed, freely and unbothered by the usual sadness that the girl in front of her brought up.

"Sorry I missed that, sounds amazing." She replied with a soft smile, playing with Penelope's fingers.

"There's always the next one." The girl said staring right into her eyes.

"The next one it is, then." Josie agreed leaning closer to the other girl. "I really think you should kiss me before the nurse comes back to kick me out." She whispered against her lips.

And Penelope obliged, because who was she to deny Josie anything?

This kiss was shorter, but just as passionate, it was a promise of a future, of a tomorrow in which they could start sorting through all their issues and start turning a new leaf. It held promises and love and so much more, but soon enough it was over and Josie was being ushered out of the infirmary with a stupid smile on her face.


	3. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Penelope and Josie have some alone time to talk..

Penelope woke up suddenly when she felt the door of her room burst open, she barely had any time to react before she saw Josie leaning over her with a concern expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked hastily, she looked scared and out of breath.

"Yeah? I was sleeping..." Penelope tried to answer, but the girl cut her off.

"You can't do that to me, Penny. I was freaking out! Let me see your wound!" She demanded pushing the sleeve of her pyjamas down to uncover the bandage that was covering her wound.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" The witch replied, she was beyond confused and Josie was basically straddling her at that point, trying to look at her shoulder, which didn't help at all in the matter of figuring out what was going on.

"I came to check on you in the infirmary and you weren't there!" She replied frustrated, while she struggled to take off the bandage.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I woke up in the middle of the night because the bed was really uncomfortable and I asked if I could spend the night in my room." She explained.

Josie stopped for a moment, well, that made sense.

"You should have texted me." She argued trying to peel the bandage off and failing, it was really stuck to the girl's skin.

"It was four in the morning!"

"You still should have texted me!" She replied leaning closer to her shoulder. Penelope dropped it, recognizing it was useless to argue further, she examined the girl's face, the crease in her brow due to the frustration, the puffy and red eyes, her obsessive focus on her shoulder. She firmly took a hold of her hands to stop her.

"Jojo, look at me, I'm fine." She said, but the girl shook her head and tried to get her arms free. "Josie, Josie, I'm fine. I'm good, look at me!" She demanded and finally the girl did, her eyes filled with tears. Penelope didn't say anything, but she lead her head down to her chest and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you." The brunette muttered against her shirt. Crying softly.

"But you saved me, I'm fine." She replied stoking her hair gently. "I thought you knew by now that you are not getting rid of me that easily." She added with a broad smile and she felt Josie chuckle against her chest.

After that a comfortable silence settled between them, they knew they had to talk, but they just wanted to enjoy the comfort of being in each other's arms for a little while longer.

The silence was only broken after a few minutes, when they both started talking at the same time, just to stop right after and giggle.

"I know we have a lot to talk about and figure out," Penelope said after another brief silence. "And I know you're still mad at me, as you have a right to be," she added. "But you should never doubt the fact that I love you." The raven-haired finished looking deeply into the other girl's eyes and tightening her grip on her hand. "Never." She emphasized.

"Well," Josie started to say, voice shaky, full of emotions she had yet to begin to sort through. "Apparently neither should you."

"Did you really not know you loved me?" Penelope asked after a moment and Josie could have sworn she had never seen her that vulnerable. The brunette sighed deeply and she sat up on the bed, to get into a more comfortable position for the conversation.

"No, I did," she admitted. "I guess I was just trying to deny it. You know, focus on the anger I felt for you instead of the love." She explained. "But I mean, who was I kidding?" She asked with a bitter chuckle, looking at the ceiling.

"Jojo," Penelope spoke softly to try and get the brunette to look back at her. "You know that I never meant to hurt you, right?"

Josie looked at her square in the eyes, searching for answers. In that moment, the brunette dropped all her defenses, she was done pretending she hated the raven-haired, done trying to resist her, it was taking too much out of her. It was exhausting and pointless.

"I think I do," she replied honestly. "You know, deep, deep down." She added with a smile. Then she went silent for a moment. Penelope knew the girl was pondering whether to say what she was thinking or not, so she just waited silently for her to decide.

"I don't want to stop kissing you." Josie blurted out finally, giving in to her desires. Finally going for what she wanted, forgetting for a second all the consequences that could ensue.

Penelope looked momentarily taken aback, she did not expect that. The sentence felt out of place in that moment, but she recovered quickly.

"Me neither." She replied easily, truthfully. She didn't elaborate further, she wanted Josie to take control of the conversation and the situation. Letting her lead them where she wanted.

"But I don't think I'm ready to get back together just yet." Josie added pensively after a long moment, as if the sentence was supposed to stay inside her head and not spoken out loud.

Penelope tried to mask the pain she felt at hearing that. To her it sounded stupid: they already established they were in love with each other, they already knew they were great together and they both wanted the intimacy, so what was the difference?

She didn't say any of that, though, she was the one who had destroyed what they had in the first place, she didn't have any right to deny Josie anything. The least she could do was letting Josie decide the pace and what to do with their relationship.

"Whatever you want." Penelope said instead, with a genuine smile on her face, because she knew she was lucky she could have another chance with the brunette.

The raven-haired knew that she didn't need a title. For the moment it was enough for her to know that Josie loved her and only her. Unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
